The communications industry continues to rely upon advances in technology to realize higher-functioning systems at cost-effective prices. Telephony signals can now be transmitted by methods and systems including traditional publicly-switched telephone networks (PSTN), Internet telephony service providers (ITSP), packet-based systems, digital wireless systems, analog wireless systems, private branch exchanges (PBX), cable systems, Ti systems, integrated service digital networks (ISDN), and digital subscriber line (DSL) systems, to name a few. Widespread acceptance and usage of communication systems and services are largely a function of cost and user convenience.
ITSPs, and increasingly private companies, are deploying Voice-over-Internet protocol (VoIP) technologies through a broadband data network for their private branch exchange (PBX) and communications needs. “Hop-off” gateways bridge local PSTNs and the broadband data network, for example, the Internet. User's calls are routed from a local telephone system, through a local gateway in order to jump from one side of the broadband data network to another where a remote gateway bridges the call to a remote telephone system. Typically, VoIP services are “invisible” to users, operating as any conventional long-distance carrier and exploiting the “free” long-distance transmission of data once on the broadband data network.
The scalability of a communications system weighs heavily upon the acceptance of the system. As the face of today's mobile society and workplace is changing, the ability to provide flexible communications services is becoming increasingly important. Many people are highly mobile on a daily basis, traveling for business, working from several locations, such as base office, branch office, home and field locations. A variety of tools and methods are conventionally used to coordinate telephone communications. Continuously updating a secretary or voice mail greeting with a user's current whereabouts and a nearby telephone number is typical. Callers trying to reach the user at the user's published telephone number are provided the user's updated location information and required to make a second call to track down the party they are attempting to reach. Alternately, pagers alert a user that a caller is attempting to reach the user, providing a contact telephone number for the user to initiate a return call in order to establish a connection. Cellular telephones provide mobile telephone service that follows a user, but pager and cell phone services are expensive and rely on sufficiently-charged batteries to power the mobile equipment. Mobile area coverage is uncertain and call quality is typically lower than for hard-wired communication systems.
To accommodate ongoing communications needs, a user-friendly and user-reconfigurable system would be advantageous. Accordingly, there is a need for a flexible and cost-effective approach for providing seamless telephony services to a plurality of user-reconfigurable destinations, including fixed and mobile user interfaces. Such an approach should take into consideration end-users' expectations of accessing any other telephone in the world using existing telephone equipment, user interfaces and user calling paradigms. A broadband data network telephony system and method that address the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, are therefore desirable.